Call The Shots
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Cullen/F!Inquisitor smut. Evelyn isn't getting anywhere with Cullen until he loses - badly - at Wicked Grace. Obligatory Wicked Grace fic.


**Title:** Call The Shots

 **Fandom:** Dragon Age Inquisition

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Character/Pairing:** Cullen/F!Trevelyan

 **Summary:** Evelyn isn't getting anywhere with Cullen until he loses - badly - at Wicked Grace

 **Notes:** Another one-shot in the Girls Aloud song title series. Basically smut. 2654 words. Patrons get to read it a week early.

Cullen sighed, seemingly aware of his inevitable defeat to Josephine, laying down his cards and standing up once more. Josephine smiled, looking over his hand and laying her own down opposite before leaning back. She waved her hand at him, the rest of the group laughing, Evelyn blushing as she joined in with the amused shouts and cackles from Sera. She hooked his thumbs into his small clothes and pausing for a moment. Evelyn couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this, with completely stripping in front of them all.

In front of her.

Their relationship wasn't really going anywhere, if you could call it a relationship. She couldn't quite get anywhere with him, emotionally or physically, despite her flirting with him months and months now. It had been disheartening as she found him both sweet and sexy, honest and handsome. Someone she wanted to spend more time with but found herself pulled away from more frequently.

"Come on Commander, don't keep me waiting," Josephine said, and Leliana smirked at her friend from the her seat at the bar, having joined them late. Dorian laughed, his and Bull's eyes focused on the blonde, Varric laughing and Blackwall unsure where to put his eyes. Sera dragged herself from off the floor, and into Evelyn's lap, the little blonde too drunk to really keep her eyes open but not really interested in doing so.

Cassandra chuckled, trying to keep her eyes above his waistline, even as he started to pull his underwear down in front of all them, before handing them over to Josephine. He was bright red, from crotch to ears and Evelyn couldn't stop her eyes from sweeping over his body as he stood there in front of them, embarrassed but unashamed.

"Well, thank you for an interesting evening," he managed to say.

"Thank you Commander," Josephine said with a laugh, her own cheeks a little darker, and she looked over a Leliana, the two of them sharing a look Evelyn didn't understand.

"Inquisitor," he said quietly.

Then he winked at Dorian and walked away. Bull placed a hand on the mage's thigh as he shifted in his seat, chuckling.

Evelyn watched his backside for a moment before jumping up, dumping Sera on the floor and chasing after him, their friends chuckling as she ran out of the tavern.

"Wot's he got that I don't?" Sera said with a pout, pulling herself into Evelyn's now vacant chair.

"About eight inches," Dorian said with a grin.

"You wish," Bull scoffed. "Six at the most."

"Seven and a third," Leliana said, getting up from her stool, to come and sit next to Josephine. "And don't ask me how I know."

The table descended into chaos and laughter once more as Leliana grinned.

Evelyn didn't hear a word of it, heading out of the courtyard and up the stairs where Cullen was jogging quickly up to the battlements.

"Cullen!" she called out. He paused, turning around, hands twitching towards his crotch for a moment, his confidence thinning a little. "What the void?"

"Inquisitor?" he asked, trying not to look as exposed as he was. She wanted to laugh but was still a little annoyed. Winking at Dorian, of all the people! He knew the mage was attracted to him.

"Is that the problem? Between us? You prefer men? You prefer Dorian?" she shouted. Cullen smiled at then.

"May we talk inside, where I can be warm and clothed," he asked, "rather than cold and naked?"

She looked him up and down again, enjoying the view despite her anger and the way the cold affected him.

"Fine," she muttered, pushing past him on the stairs and heading towards the office. Cullen followed her closely, not wanting to be in the cold any longer. Inside he headed straight up the ladder and pulled on a pair of soft breeches, sticking his head through the hole when he was clothed.

"Are you coming up? I'm not climbing down again."

Grumbling, Evelyn climbed the ladder into his bedroom, looking round at the room for the first time, and then up at the hole in the roof.

"Still?"

"I like the air," he said with a shrug, sitting down on the bed, offering Evelyn a seat next to him, or the chair. She considered both but remained on her feet.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I don't understand."

"Between us. I mean, I thought maybe..." she sighed. "I should not have assumed anything."

She went to leave, heading over to the ladder and moving to climb down when Cullen jumped up and pulled her back up.

"No, you should not. Assumptions are good for no one."

"Sorry," she said.

He pulled her down to sit on the bed.

"So," she said.

"So."

He smiled, still holding onto one of her hands, body angle towards hers. He was covered up now, in breeches at least but Evelyn was the one who felt naked for a moment. Exposed and anxious.

"I'm not interested in Dorian," he said. "I am interested in you."

"Oh."

She didn't know what to do with that information, he had just told her not to assume anything, but her assumptions had been right. He did like her, was interested in her, her flirting had not been in vain, nor their time spent together. Alone together.

She didn't know what to say in reply so she kissed him. Kissed him hard on the lips and pulled her hand away so she could move, so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and straddle his lap.

Cullen kissed back.

She pressed herself against his bare chest, sighing as she felt the hard muscles against her own chest. She ran her hands over his back, surprised at how warm his skin his was already. Evelyn was warm too, heating up slowly as clever lips moved over hers, his tongue pressing at her lips and she moaned softly, letting him press into her mouth and their tongues rolled together, touching and tasting. Evelyn ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Her fingers skimmed over his nipples and groaned into her mouth, so she circled a nipple, shifting her hips closer to his as she did so, feeling all heat and tingles through her body.

"Evelyn," he grunted, pressing his hips up against hers, his erection starting to swell a little in his breeches. He managed to pull back far enough to breathe deep and look at her. "We shouldn't rush this," he murmured. She kissed him again, scrapping her nail over a nipple to make him moan.

"No," she grumbled, "we should. We should do this, all of this, right now. What if I'm away for the next three months? What if I'm away for the next three years and we never get to do this again and I lose you to Dorian?"

He huffed, a smile on his face.

"I'm not interested in Dorian," he told her. "Evelyn, I don't like men."

"But you winked at him."

"To get some revenge, that man has made it his mission to make me blush and embarrass me," he said.

"Oh."

She frowned for a moment, then decided to kiss him again. It didn't change anything. She still wanted him, wanted this. Wanted this now.

"Cullen," she moaned, pulling his hands from her hips and up to her breasts. "I want this. I want you."

He cupped them through the beige jacket she wore, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, tight and hard even through the layers of material. She sighed, pressing her chest into his hands and moaning. Cullen smiled, and pulled his hands away, chuckling when she grumbled. She gripped her hips then, tight this time, before spinning her around onto her back. She squeal, laughing as he moved to press his body against hers, kissing her again. She moaned into the kiss, happy and arousal buzzing through her veins as his hands pushed up at the jacket and tunic beneath, skimming over the skin of her abdomen.

"Cullen," she gasped.

He smiled at her, removing his hands and making quick work of her her jacket, tugging it off and throwing it aside, shifting his body as he did so to settling between her legs, hips pressed together, growing erection tight against the seam of her breeches that were suddenly too hot and too tight and too much. The tunic followed her jacket to the floor, and he hesitated before unwrapping her breast band.

"It's okay," she whispered, and he smiled at her.

The breast-band came away and was discarded, and Cullen leant back on his knees and looked at her. He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"You're so beautiful Evelyn," he murmured.

The sound of his voice, rough and reverent made her want to cry.

Instead she smiled at him, cupping his face gently. She wasn't sure she could take such a drastic change in their relationship after all. It all seemed too much all of a sudden but the way he touched her, looked at her, spoke to her, it made her want more despite her sudden anxieties.

"So are you Cullen," she told him.

He flushed slightly, but continued to move backwards and strip her of her breeches, not hesitating this time when he reached for her small clothes. He tossed them aside and turned back to look at her wet centre, a smile gracing his face Evelyn had never seen before. A primal wolfish smile that had her shuddering from tip to toe.

"Evelyn," he rumbled.

"You too," she said, reaching over to tug on the laces of his breeches. That smile again, and he moved quickly, standing and pulling them down and off. His erection harder now and she took in a breath as she looked at him, all of him, this view of him very different to that of the look everyone had in the tavern before. When it was cold and he was embarrassed. Now he was hot, hot and hard and Maker Evelyn wanted him.

He moved to cover her body with his own and she groaned as his cock pressed against her wet centre, sliding through her slick lips and bumping her clit. Cullen groaned, kissing her hard and quick before trailing hot chapped lips down over her jaw and down her neck. Evelyn arched up into him, forcing his cock to move through her centre and bump her clit again. She started up a rhythm, gasping every time he hit her clit and he smile through his own moan. She could come like this she decided, just like this, happy and warm and full of...love.

Love?

She wasn't sure and couldn't quite focus her mind. Especially when he pulled his hips back, and instead licked a circle around a hard nipple before sucking the dark tip into his mouth. She cried out, pressing her breast into his mouth and he nipped on it, pulling it between her teeth to make her cry out again, the pain and pleasure shooting through her and catching her breath. She didn't even know she liked that, but Cullen had her figured out already – it was a little scary and she drew her breath in a held it for a moment before a sob of more escaped her.

He moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. A lick, a suck, that nip and tug. She wanted to scream but managed to hold it in, a strangled cry coming from her instead. She wasn't sure she could handle much more. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him back up to kiss, hard and desperate, pushing her hips up into his.

"Please, Cullen," she groaned.

"Are you," he choked on his words as his erection pressed into her body every to slightly. She moaned, long and loud, trying to get him to move, to push in further. He didn't finish his question, instead giving her a swift kiss and slowly pushing his hard length into her body.

The stretch was amazing and Evelyn gasped first, then cried out low and long as he pushed himself to the hilt, deep and hard in her body. That feeling, full and aching slightly, spread through her and she shook and shuddered beneath him. Cullen groaned as she moved, trying to hold still, hold on, until he couldn't help himself and pulled out to thrust back in, harder this time and she squealed

Evelyn gasped then, she'd never made a noise like that before.

"Evelyn," Cullen grunted and she had never heard him sound like that before either.

"Yes, yes," she said, voice a little horse already.

He took hold of her hips, and started to move, started to thrust hard into her body in a fast rhythm that stole her breath and had her holding onto him, fingers digging into his muscles, holding on hard as he hit home over and over again. Every inward thrust had her crying out, louder and louder each time. The air was stolen from her lungs when he pulled out, and she started to move with him, hips bucking up to meet his and take him even deeper.

"Evelyn," he grunted in her ear and she whimpered at the rough timbre rolling through her. She didn't reply, couldn't find her voice beyond broken whimpers and startled cries.

This, this is what she had wanted from him, pleasure racking up her spine, her body on fire, her clit buzzing. All because of Cullen, always because of the way he touched her, the way he moved, the way he looked at her and spoke to her, and breathed hard in her ear as he fucked her. She wanted to scream, felt it building in her chest.

"More," she groaned, the word more of a cry of pain than anything else. Cullen smiled, twisted and turned, sliding a hand up her back to hold her shoulder and gain the purchase he needed to move harder.

"Oh Maker," he groaned, sliding deep.

She slipped a hand between their bodies then – so close, just a little more – to touch her swollen clit. Once, twice, a quick swipe of her fingers, Cullen moaning in her ear, voice gruff and sexier than she'd ever heard it. He was grunting too, hard, and she kissed him, hands clutching his head, fingers into the blonde curls damp with sweat.

One more hard thrust into her body and she came, screaming, shouting, cursing him, herself, the Maker and the world. The orgasm hit hard, shaking her body and he almost slipped from her body as she cried out once more, every nerve on fire. Over and over, it kept going until he was coming too, shouting and bucking into her body until he empty, shaking, shuddering. He collapsed onto her, wrapping his around her to hold her tight, rolling them onto their sides. Every breath was harsh and broken, more gasps than anything else.

Then she stated to cry.

She couldn't help it, she felt alive, her body tired but her mind wired up, awake and wanting.

"Evelyn?" he asked, pulling back to look at her, brushing her hair to the side to see. "Evelyn what's wrong?"

She sniffed, smiling at him.

"Nothing," she said, kissing him. "I just, wanted you so much, needed you. And it was perfect."

He frowned, and she cupped his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb, trailing down to the scar in his lip.

"I was ready to give up on you," she told him. "Give up on us."

"Until you saw me naked?" he said with a grin. She chuckled.

"Until I thought I might lose you. To Dorian or anyone."

He nodded, shifting slightly to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"Stay?" he asked.

"As long as I can."


End file.
